<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything but normal by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278265">Anything but normal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Depression, Feminine Eren Yeager, Hate Speech, Heats/Ruts, It’s all explained in the first chapter, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has OCD, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi Has Trust Issues (Shingeki no Kyojin), Long-Haired Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Levi Are Related, Multi, Non Binary Hange, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sassy Eren Yeager, Switch Eren Yeager, Switch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like Eren asked to be born this way, he just kinda is.</p><p> </p><p>He knows he not a normal Alpha. </p><p> </p><p>Normal Alphas don’t like girly things or pastel colors, and they don’t prefer drawing or music over sports. They also don’t have big eyes or wear makeup, even the tiniest bit.</p><p> </p><p>He knows he’s not normal. He knows he’s different.</p><p> </p><p>He just can’t help it.</p><p>Up for adoption!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Hange Zoë/Mike Zacharias, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here’s a little rundown on the secondary genders</p><p>Pure alpha - extremely rare, 50/50</p><p>Alpha - rare, most commonly males</p><p>Beta alpha - common, mostly males</p><p>Beta - common, 50/50</p><p>Beta omega - common, mostly females</p><p>Omega - rare, most commonly females</p><p>Pure omega- extremely rare, 50/50</p><p>Basically, every year around 92% of babies born are a beta omega, beta alpha, or a beta. Then 2% are alpha while estimated 5.8% are Omega. Less than .1% are pure alpha or pure omega.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not like Eren asked to be born this way, he just kinda is.</p><p> </p><p>He knows he not a normal Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Normal Alphas don’t like girly things or pastel colors, and they don’t prefer drawing or music over sports. They also don’t have big eyes or wear makeup, even the tiniest bit.</p><p> </p><p>He knows he’s not normal. He knows he’s different.</p><p> </p><p>He just can’t help it.</p><p> </p><p>His junior year at high school was hell, constantly getting made fun of. He fought back as much as he could.</p><p> </p><p>On the last day of school, he had accidentally sent a kid to the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>Eren guesses that’s why no one was bothering him now, either too scared or they just don’t care.</p><p> </p><p>Today was already the third day, nothing out of the ordinary happening. He had worn a skirt today, it being the first time since freshman year.</p><p> </p><p>It was a pastel green, straps attached to it and going over his shoulders, a baby pink sweater under it and tucked in. His long brown hair was in its usual half up half down style as he doodled away at lunch.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear? Apparently, a whole pack is transferring to our school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard it’s disciplinary issues.”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard it’s because they killed someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“No way!” Eren rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They were always some kind of rumors going on for the fun of it. While some of them were annoying, others were just plain dumb.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>Levi wasn’t your average omega.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah sure, he was short and all but everything else was different.</p><p> </p><p>His features were sharp, a no-bullshit attitude and didn’t submit to anyone. He was muscular, arms and stomach toned beyond belief.</p><p> </p><p>If one was to meet him, they would assume he was an alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the time, he has to be.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me? We have to transfer to this stupid school in this stupid town-“</p><p> </p><p>“Blame that one on shitty glasses.” Levi grumbled to Izzy who was busy pouting, sulkily walking down the path to their new house.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I honestly didn’t think it was going to explode!”</p><p> </p><p>“You set off a fucking bomb!” They grinned crazily.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think it would explode so soon?” It was said more as a question than a statement, leaving Levi to roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He was now the head of a house with nearly ten people he had to take care of.</p><p> </p><p>His luck for being the oldest.</p><p> </p><p>“We start school tomorrow so don’t fucking be up all night, and for the love of god, don’t be fucking you horny horse!” His frustrated voice was heard all over the house, some letting out snickers at Jean being called a horse.</p><p> </p><p>Jean was an pure omega, which naturally made his sex drive higher than normal, so Levi couldn’t really be mad at him for something that’s hard to control most of the time.</p><p> </p><p>It’s basically like always having a heat.</p><p> </p><p>Marco, on the other hand, was a beta omega, so his sex drive was naturally lower than average as a heat or sometimes even the rare rut would compensate for it.</p><p> </p><p>That’s what made their relationship so weird.</p><p> </p><p>Marco never minded it though, only sometimes too tired for an average person.</p><p> </p><p>Isabel was a pure omega also. However, since she swung more to the asexual side, that ‘sex drive’ turned into boundless energy.Furlan, her mate, was a alpha beta, and he was rather on the quiet side, usually listening or observing.</p><p> </p><p>Armin was a rather on the small side for a pure alpha. He was intelligent, nearly skipping two grades and was the youngest of them. However, he had little to no muscle, spending his time reading books instead of lifting weights.</p><p> </p><p>Erwin, his omega, was the complete opposite of him. He naturally was tall and muscular, always having a rather strong presence. The only way someone could tell he was an omega was his tendency to wear feminine clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Hange was a regular omega. Well, regular in a sense where they were just an omega. They were rather crazy and always had a knack for experiments and then getting into trouble for said experiments.</p><p> </p><p>Mike was their alpha, tall, muscular and serious looking. His nose was stronger than any pure Alphas was and he likes flowers.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa was Levi’s sister, a pure omega that was like him, just less imposing and more soft, tentative and less caring.</p><p> </p><p>Annie was her omega beta, like her but with more alpha characteristics. Often scent marking her mate, she was rather protective of her group.</p><p> </p><p>Ymir was a single alpha beta who always called you out on your bullshit. She jokes around and is probably one of the least serious pack members.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was Levi, a pure omega.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Eren was sitting in his counselors office for the nth time, a new teacher upset about his choice of clothing.</p><p> </p><p>“I would say what they expect me to, you know the whole ‘You’re a pure Alpha, dress and act like one!’ Thing, but you know. That’s lame. Cute fit by the way.” Mrs. Maria was a godsend, honestly.</p><p> </p><p>She was a plump beta who didn’t give two shits about people’s secondary gender. She thought that clothing is just something to cover humans with and it shouldn’t matter what’s for who.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, at first I didn’t really know if I should wear a skirt after the last accident but then I just decided fuck it.” Mrs. Maria laughed, leaning back in her chair.</p><p> </p><p>“I should send you back in about five minutes, go ahead and do whatever while I finish this stupid document.” Giving her a smile, Eren took out his phone and scrolled through Insta.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone’s talking about the new pack transferring. What’s the real story?” Mrs. Maria snorted, nails clicking on the keyboard.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently set off an explosive in the science room.” Eren let out a low whistle.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’ll get along with them.” At his raised eyebrow, Maria sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean most of them are like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Eren’s voice was skeptical.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. They are one hell of a group.” The bell rang.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye-bye! Oh, tell Mrs. Rose-“</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, tell her to have ‘the talk’ with Mr. douche, you’ve said this before. Byeee~.” Despite his words, a carefree smile pulled on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Eren!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Krista.”Historia Krista is a tiny beta alpha. Her personality was sweet and innocent, but when she wanted to, she could be more dominating than a pure alpha in a rut.</p><p> </p><p>She was scary like that.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard what happened in Mr. Oulu’s class. Don’t worry though, Mrs. Petra and Mrs. Rose already gave him a stern talking to!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not big deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes it is! Babes, this happens everyday, it’s not ok!”</p><p> </p><p>“Krista, we all know that this is just how it is. I’m used to it.” She pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you shouldn’t be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let it go.” He sighed. She clearly didn’t want to, but she huffed and kept quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re gonna do that thing again.” Eren groaned.</p><p> </p><p>That ‘thing’ would be a presentation for all pure Alphas and omegas. This includes hygiene, sex, reproduction, etc. Eren Hayes or each time it was brought up, rolling his eyes at the over exaggerated descriptions.</p><p> </p><p>He’s just glad his job choice doesn’t require him to have a mate.</p><p> </p><p>All pure Alphas and pure omegas are required to have a mate for most jobs. Also, once you hit 25, having a mate is a must. Jobs, housing, and colleges are legally able to deny a request simply for the fact you are unmated.</p><p> </p><p>Eren thought that was bullshit.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna match tomorrow?” Krista asked walking out of the school.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, we’ll FaceTime later so we can pick out our outfits. Bye babes!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye!”</p><p> </p><p>Eren let out a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow was going to be a long day.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey babes!” Krista waved.</p><p> </p><p>Her five inch black platforms slapped against the ground as she hurried up to his side. Side by side, they looked badass.</p><p> </p><p>Chokers and chains hang from their necks, covering the nosleeve black crop top. A baby pink skirt started below the belly button and ended right before their knees.</p><p> </p><p>Eren had in his tongue and eyebrow piercings while Krista had in her industrial. Linking arms, the made their way into the school.</p><p> </p><p>“My parents are on my ass about getting a mate.” Eren sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Grisha has it in his head that if I find myself a ‘well rounded omega’, that I’ll become a ‘proper’ alpha. My mom’s more worried about the fact that people like me don’t really get mates or whatever.” Krista tightened her grip.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll marry you! If you don’t get a mate before twenty-five, I’ll get down on one knee at your birthday and marry you. You can’t say no either or else I’ll cry.” Eren laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Krista.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime.” Opening their locker, they got their stuff for their respective classes. Walking down the halls, Eren could already hear talk about the new pack.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think any of them will be in your class?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno, probably. We do have a shortage of teachers.” Krista hummed. Stepping into Mrs. Pieck’s class, they sat in their usual seats.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeager.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Pieck.” He smiled at her. Her lazy dark eyes and what seemed to be a tired smile greeted him.</p><p> </p><p>“Reiss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Pieck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Rose has asked you two to show around the new students. They are all seniors and signed up for photography. She also said if you two do a good enough job you two can skip for the day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh cool.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re in her office, go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Mrs. S!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Thanks!” The whole grade has taken to call Mrs. Pieck Mrs. S for the simple fact that her favorite animal was a sloth and the fact her mannerisms were the same.</p><p> </p><p>She said she loved it though.</p><p> </p><p>Krista and Eren were goofing off in the halls, giggling like madmen.</p><p> </p><p>“Ridin’ around the block, with the glock, yo ass finna get shot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Psh psh psh psh psh psh psh, that’s the silencer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Boom boom boom boom boom boom, that’s the grenade launcher.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe we forgot about that!” Eren said as he opened the office door. They immediately paused, blinking at the amount of people there.</p><p> </p><p>They were expecting two, three people. Maybe five at most but naw, there was twelve people staring back at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...hello.” Eren said. Straightening, he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Eren and this is Krista, Mrs. Rose asked us to show you around.” Krista waved, smiling nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Follow us please!” They all made their way out the office, piling into the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“So...since we’re already on the first floor, we can go ahead and show you guys that. This is the Freshman’s hallway, Usually filled with vape clouds. The cafeteria is right there but I wouldn’t eat anything they serve.” Eren said.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the preforming arts hall. In order it’s band, orchestra, chorus, theatre, and art. All the teachers down here are pretty chill unless it’s close to assessment. The gym is over here, and then anything to do with technology is down here.” Krista spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Now,” Eren started. “We don’t show a lot of people this room. It’s basically a little hangout for the Survey Corps, which is a photography club.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why Does it have a lock on it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have to put in a code. Uh, it’s to make sure nobody tries to just sneak in. Each floor has an emergency room for pseudo heats, ruts, or anything of the like. Basically, you are locked into the room until your parents pick you up or you are given suppressants. Mrs. Petra is in charge of those.” They moved to the stairs, moving up them slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“The second floor is mainly for sophomores and juniors. The third floor is for the seniors.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is the science and math hall and the left is history and languages. There is a head teacher for each subject, Mrs. Sasha for science, Mrs. Petra for history, Mr. Eld for Math, and Mr. Gunther for language. We also have our culinary class up here.</p><p> </p><p>Right here we have our student council office. I am president of the student council and Eren is the Vice President. This is where you want to go if you having any issues. If we cannot help you or solve the issue, then we send you down to the main office. Any questions?” Krista asked. Her hands were clasped in front of her face as she looked around the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, si-“</p><p> </p><p>“Historia, babe, how you doing?” Reiner slung a beefy arm over her shoulders, smirk firmly in place. Bertolt was nervously standing behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Reiner, how...great it is to see you!” Eren said, forcing His arm off of her shoulder. Reiner didn’t look too perturbed, in stead letting out a hearty laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good to see you too! How are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Why are you both out of class? You know walking the halls is a violation unless you have a pass or you’re the hall monitors.” Reiner slapped him on the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Look man, I just wanted to know where my two favorite people went!”</p><p> </p><p>“Reiner, get your ass back in class and stay there. I won’t make this a violation, but if this happens again, I will.” Krista said. Bertolt nervously ushered his friend away, spewing apologies left and right.</p><p> </p><p>“That boy...”</p><p> </p><p>“You sound old. Ow,” Eren clutched his head, rubbing it as Krista smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Says you. Anyways, the bell is going to ring in twenty minutes for second block. You all can either go to first block or wait for second.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go to class. I’m not babysitting you lot for twenty minutes.” A deep voice said. Eren, slightly startled and slightly curious sought out the person the voice belonged to.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, Levi! But Furlan and I wanted to check out the school some more!” A red-head more or less shouted. A short guy with a undercut placed his hand on her head.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Levi-bro!” She whined.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” He repeated, more stern.</p><p> </p><p>Piercings decorated his face, a harsh scowl firmly in place. From where Eren stood he couldn’t tell what color his eyes were. Krista knocked him out of his staring by hugging his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s really not much to explore in here. Oh! I bet Mr. Connie has something we can do!”</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t have a class right now. I bet he has some food for us.” Eren said leading the way.</p><p> </p><p>“Yaaaay!” The red head said, spinning down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“Izzy, don’t trip.” Izzy stuck out her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess while we’re there we can introduce ourselves.” A tall blonde stated. His massive build was a little off-putting. Now, Eren wasn’t short. He’s 5’7 to be exact.</p><p> </p><p>This guy, however, seemed to be 6’3. He was so tall he had to bend when he entered doorways.</p><p> </p><p>“Bushybrows is very tall and very taken, brat.” Looking to his side, he saw the small guy from earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“By you?” He scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“As if. It’s Pico over there.” Letting out a snort, Eren covered his face.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not his name, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s Armin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Levi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eren.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you Eren. Just so you know, this group is the shittiest group ever.” Eren smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah right. Nothing can be shittier than being friends with the teachers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait till you meet Shitty glasses.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you just have insulting names for all of your friends?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Mikasa doesn’t.” A sandy blondie spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s your sister so she doesn’t count.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, Jesus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marco.” He translated.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I get a nickname?”</p><p> </p><p>“Brat.” Eren sucked his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on! Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Brat. That’s the nickname you’re getting.” Eren couldn’t help himself.</p><p> </p><p>He giggled.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was kinda a filler. Anyways, as always, I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I apologize for this.</p><p>Due to unfortunate circumstances, I will be putting all of my works on a short hiatus. A personal family event is taking place and I need to be there. along with that, school is starting for me and a medical problem has also popped up for me.</p><p>I promise I’ll come back, I just don’t know how long it will be.</p><p> </p><p>thank you for reading!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I have other works that I’ve been neglecting? Yes</p><p>Do I now have seven works? Yes</p><p>Do I have no impulse control? Yes</p><p>Am I contemplating posting those other FIVE works just for the hell of it knowing I will end up forgetting about some and end up never updating them? Yes</p><p>Fuck. Me.</p><p>Anyways, hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>